Futuro incierto
by Akihara
Summary: En un caótico mundo futurista una maquina (llamada GLaDOS) controla todo de los humanos. Spencer es miembro de la resistencia, junto con su equipo tratan de destruir la maquina que lo controla todo. Sin embargo Spencer se encuentra con un gran problema, no puede destruir a Glados porque le recuerda a alguien que alguna vez amo. [Au- Cyberpunk] [Billy x Spencer]
1. Chapter 1

**Uncertain future.**

Hola criaturitas de odin!

Akihiko Harashi viene con una historia loca (otra mas para la suma!). Este es el resultado de un día viendo películas ambientadas en el futuro, vodka, leer fic de Dude, That's My Ghost, escuchar metal, rock y jugar DmC.

No les recomiendo que lo hagan nunca XD.

La idea principal surgió cuando alguien me dijo que hiciéramos rol ectofeature y luego se retracto, QnQ hay un lugar especial en el infierno reservado para las personas que hacen eso. Y bueno como ya no puedo hacerlo rol lo haré una historia (para quitarme las espinita de querer hacerlo)

Si les gusta son libres de decírmelo. Si quieren rol conmigo también son libres de decírmelo *guiño, guiño* Naa... suelo atrasar me mucho luego.

**Disclaimer:** Dude, That's My Ghost No me pertenece. Use el nombre de Glados pero no tienen que ver nada con la del juego.

**Resumen:** En un caótico mundo futurista una maquina (llamada GLaDOS) controla todo, desde la clase social hasta los castigos de los humanos. Spencer es miembro de la resistencia, junto con su equipo tratan de destruir la maquina que lo controla todo. Sin embargo Spencer se encuentra con un gran problema, no puede destruir a Glados porque le recuerda a alguien cercano. [Au- Cyberpunk] [Billy x Spencer]

**Advertencia:** Este fic se desarrolla en un futuro muy lejano, ademas contendrá: Golpes, violación (posiblemente solo mencionada), muerte de algunos personajes, lemon.

Este fic esta escrito con hechos "actuales" y flashbacks remarcados con letras mas oscuras.

**Futuro incierto.**

_Capitulo I_

Beyond true will

receive the comfort in a broken heart

Now pattern shapes

An image of true life.

Esta historia empieza con una muerte... Seguramente muchos piensan que la vida termina con la muerte y que después de eso todo es un futuro incierto. Pues yo, su amable servidor, estoy aquí para informarles que eso es una mentira, después de la muerte aun hay muchas cosas... cosas que te hacen desear que la muerte hubiese sido lo ultimo al final de la linea.

Como dije, esta historia empieza con algo tan banal como una muerte. Algo así...

Después de la gran ultima guerra que mato a mas de 1/3 de la población total mundial, un tratado de paz fue firmado y lo que quedo de la humanidad se unió formando nuevos sectores en los lugares habitables de la tierra. ¿Alguna vez han escuchado hablar de una cosa llamada "pangea"? Era, en esencia lo mismo, aunque mas tecnológico. Los desechos de la guerra habían afectaron el clima y el aire, casi no se podía respirar. Los humanos inventaron robots que ayudaban a procesar el aire contaminado para hacerlo respirable, sustituyendo así lo que alguna vez existió... algo llamado "arboles". Poco a poco el desarrollo informativo fue creciendo y evolucionando, los pequeños sectores habitables se convirtieron en grandes metrópolis tecnológicas, siendo"Urbo De Dio" (UDD) la mas importante de todas.

Disculpen, no suelo hablar mucho así que me desvié del tema. Estaba contándoles como empezó todo. ¿Cierto? Imaginen entonces...

Corría el año 2076, fecha 16 de octubre. Estaba lloviendo y era de noche, el clima se estaba tornando frió, las calles estaban prácticamente vacías debido al toque de queda que había impuesto la maquina que controlaba todo el sector. Un grupo de bandidos era atacado, algo normal cuando tratas de destruir la maquina que te mantiene con vida.

Enfoquemos nuestra atención en uno en especial o debería decir dos.

Un hombre de cabello castaño rojizo, ojos color miel, piel ligeramente bronceada, en ese entonces de 27 años de edad corría apresurado por las calles empapadas de UDD, corría los mas rápido que podía, a todo lo que sus piernas podían soportar mientras sus ojos color miel se llenaban de lagrimas. Su pulso estaba acelerado y no solo por el hecho de estar corriendo a toda prisa, la razón de sus rápidas pulsaciones era debido a lo que llevaba consigo. Estaba angustiado, asustado, enojado y mas que nada estaba sufriendo. En su espalda cargaba a un chico de 25 años de edad, de cabello negro, piel blanca cual porcelana, sus ojos no podían verse debido a que tenia los parpados cerrados. Ese chico de cabello negro estaba completamente lleno de sangre, minutos antes una de las maquinas había explotado a propósito cerca de él y había terminado terriblemente herido.

-No te mueras, no te atrevas a morirte! ¿Me estas escuchando, Cohen?! Si te mueres te reviviré solo para matarte yo! -Gritaba el castaño mientras continuaba corriendo, sentía las gotas de lluvia golpeándolo desde arriba y empapandolo, también sentía la espalda húmeda y sabia bien que eso no era agua. Tenia que darse prisa, tenia que llegar a toda costa al hospital y salvar la vida de aquel hombre que estaba en su espalda.

-Spence... -la voz de el moreno salia como un susurro, de no ser porque le estaba hablando al oído hubiese sido imposible para el otro escucharlo. -Esta bien cariño... déjame aquí.

-Estas loco si crees que te dejare! -le grito y continuo corriendo, sujetándolo con mas fuerza.

-Spence... yo de verdad...te amo. -murmuro el moreno,cada palabra de dolía pronunciarla porque sus cuerdas bucales estaban algo dañadas.

-No hagas eso! No digas esas cosas como si fuera una despedida! ¿Que voy a decirle a los niños?! -Continuo corriendo hasta que vislumbro el hospital, se apresuro a ir hacia allá. Como siempre no había doctores suficientes para atender a todas las personas, pero él sabia que le darían prioridad si les pagaba más y así lo hizo.

Mientras atendían al moreno se le permitía estar a su lado si es que quería y así lo hizo, todo el tiempo tomo la mano del menor.

-No te mueras, por favor... no lo hagas, te necesito, te necesito aquí... por favor, por favor. -repetía una y otra vez como un mantra que lo ayudaba a no perder la cordura. Cuando los doctores terminaron su labor después de "hacer todo lo que podían" los dejaron solo en la habitación. El de cabello castaño acaricio con cuidado el rostro ajeno, había perdido mucha sangre y uno ojo, pero estaba "bien" y eso era algo.

-Spence...

-Cohen... no hables, los doctores dijeron que te hará mal en este momento, podrías perder la capacidad de hablar si te fuerzas ahora. -dijo y lo miro con preocupación, el moreno abrió el ojo el cual era de un enigmático color turquesa (un color difícil de ver en ese mundo)

-Es algo importante...

-¿Que pasa, cariño? -pregunto en un tono amoroso el castaño, escuchar al otro llamarlo "cariño" hizo sonreír al moreno.

-Cuando la maquina exploto...Cua.. cuando la maquina exploto me... -abrió la boca tratando de pronunciar las palabras que estaba en su cabeza, sin embargo ningún sonido escapo de su garganta y cada vez que lo intentaba sentía como si lo desgarraran por dentro.

-¿he? ¿Baruch? ¿...?! -Los aparatos empezaron a sonar mientras el cuerpo del moreno se movía con violentos espasmos, los doctores no tardaron en entrar a la habitación y sacaron al castaño a la sala de espera, dejándolo con el alma en un hilo.

Mas tarde los doctores le informaron al castaño que el moreno había muerto. Se los dije ¿cierto? que la historia empezaba con una muerte.

El nombre de ellos dos era Baruch Cohen y Spencer Wright. Tuvieron una buena vida, por si les interesa... plantaron un árbol, escribieron un libro y tuvieron dos hijos. ¿no es esa la vida perfecta? Jaja estoy siendo sarcástico, claro.

Todo el mundo sabe que no existe eso de plantar arboles.

¿Como continua la historia?

-Bueno hay mucha historia que contar, pero de momento puedo decirles que "se encontraron de nuevo". -dice la voz de un hombre que suena con un ligero tono robotico. -En este momento estoy viendo al joven Wright. -tenia la vista fija en una pantalla que mostraba a un muchacho castaño que corría por las calles de UDD. -¿Que haré contigo? -se pregunto sacudiendo su cabello azabache.

[]-[]-[]

**¿Que tal?! ¿Que les parecio? *sonido de grillos***

**Ok, espero que si les gusto me lo hagan saber.**

**Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uncertain future.**

Hola! ¿Que tal?

Hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Pero antes que nada quiero agradecer por sus comentarios.

Ami Swagi Cobra, gracias por comentar. Tus comentarios siempre me animan. Saludos~

Mary C. Ruiz, hola y gracias por comentar. w ¿te imaginas a Billy de robot?! creo que seria genial. Saludos~

LittlePuffy4ever, Hola. Espero que entiendas esto. 0v0 no habla ingles, lo siento. pero gracias por tu comentario. saludos.

**Disclaimer:** Dude, That's My Ghost No me pertenece. Use el nombre de Glados pero no tienen que ver nada con la del juego.

**Resumen:** En un caótico mundo futurista una maquina (llamada GLaDOS) controla todo, desde la clase social hasta los castigos de los humanos. Spencer es miembro de la resistencia, junto con su equipo tratan de destruir la maquina que lo controla todo. Sin embargo Spencer se encuentra con un gran problema, no puedo destruir a Glados porque le recuerda a alguien cercano. [Au- Cyberpunk] [Billy x Spencer]

**Advertencia:** Este fic se desarrolla en un futuro muy lejano, ademas contendrá: Golpes, violación (posiblemente solo mencionada), muerte de algunos personajes, lemon.

Este fic esta escrito con hechos "actuales" y flashbacks remarcados con letras mas oscuras.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II<strong>

_**Mas allá de la verdad **_

_**Recibimos la comodidad en un corazón roto**_

_**Un patrón de formas**_

_**Una imagen de la vida real**_

Estaba de pie frente a una maquina extraña, no sabia exactamente que era ya que se veía antigua, aun así lograba llamar su atención por su llamativo color. Un color que nunca antes había visto en UDD, una tonalidad tan única que no sabia como clasificar la.

-Wright, pasame la llave! -dijo de pronto una voz proveniente de abajo de aquella extraña maquina con círculos negros. -Wright! ¿Estas allí? -El castaño miro en todas direcciones, no parecía haber nadie mas en ese lugar ¿le hablaba a él entonces?

-¿Disculpa...? -pregunto tímido, no sabia que hacer.

-Estas disculpado Wright! -Dijo la persona que hablaba saliendo de abajo de la maquina. El castaño lo vio, era un muchacho de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos de ese color misterioso. -¿Que pasa? Te me quedas viendo muy raro.

-Tus ojos... son hermosos. -dijo sin pensarlo y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero no fue el único ya que el misterioso muchacho se ruborizo también.

-Gracias... Mis ojos [...]* no le gustan a muchas personas, son de un color raro. -Explico el moreno rascándose una mejilla, al parecer estaba nervioso.

-Yo creo que son lindos. Casémonos y tengamos hijos con los ojos de ese color. -dijo el castaño el forma de broma para que el nerviosismo del moreno pasara. Sin embargo el comentario puso mas nervioso al muchacho, el cual empezó a caminar por todo el lugar como buscando algo.

-Esta bien! I-iba a pedírtelo de todos modos así que... ¿te casas conmigo...Wright? -pregunto el moreno arrodillándose en frente del castaño mientras sostenía una pequeña caja de color negro que contenía un anillo con una piedra de el color de los ojos del moreno.

-¿Que-que se supone que estas haciendo?! -la pregunta salio de sus labios antes de que pudiera pensar en algo mas, podía sentir como su cara se ponía roja, el moreno se mantuvo en la misma posición con una expresión de serenidad que casi asustaba al castaño.

-Te estoy proponiendo matrimonio como lo hacían los humanos antes de la gran guerra. Si me aceptas, podremos tener hijos con los ojos [...] y serán extremadamente guapos si nuestros genes se unen. Si te conviertes en el señor Wright de Cohen, prometo hacerte muy feliz por el resto de mi existencia. ¿Tu respuesta? -Wright que había estado todo el tiempo escuchando se quedo sin aliento, había algo en esos ojos que lo hacían creer en todas y cada una de las palabras de ese chico. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que por un momento pensó que iba a darle algo.

-Acepto... -respondió con un susurro de voz. -Acepto, acepto, acepto un millón de veces! -su vista se torno nublada y fue hasta que sintió algo tibio recorrer sus mejillas que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, estaba llorando de felicidad. no sabia que eso era posible. El moreno puso el anillo en el dedo anular del castaño y después lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Te haré muy feliz, lo prometo. -dijo agitado antes de unir sus labios con los de Wright.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos despacio, no paso mucho antes de que reconociera que estaba en su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue ver su mano, el anillo no estaba allí, era obvio ya que solo había sido un sueño. Suspiro pesado.<p>

-Se sintió real... -susurro antes de levantarse. Después de una ducha corta se puso el uniforme y fue a la cocina donde una mujer castaña estaba comiendo algo de fruta.

-Buenos días Spencer. ¿sabes que día es hoy? -pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa.

-¿Martes? -contesto el castaño presionando un botón y en la mesa apareció una bebida energética.

-Es jueves... Pero te pregunto la fecha ¿sabes que fecha es?

-2180... mm... 16 de octubre.

-Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! .-El castaño enarco una ía olvidado que era su cumpleaños, asintió despacio mientras su madre continuaba hablando. -Aun recuerdo cuando naciste, fue el día mas feliz de mi vida. De eso ya 17 años, el tiempo pasa tan rápido.

-Lo sé mamá. Bueno tengo que irme.

-Si, feliz cumpleaños de nuevo cariño. y no te metas en problemas. -dijo la mujer dándole un abrazo de despedida a su hijo.

Spencer salio y camino por las calles iluminadas de UDD, no paso mucho antes de que otros con el mismo uniforme se le unieran. Un chico en especial de cabello castaño claro se acerco al muchacho.

-Tu madre te ha puesto un rastreador de nuevo!

-Lo sé Jonah, mi madre nunca aprende. Es una controladora. -dijo Spencer con una sonrisa quitándose el rastreador y poniéndoselo o a uno de los chicos que vestían como él. Luego Spencer y su amigo se desviaron del camino tomando una ruta subterránea.

-¿Y que cuentas Spencer?

-Al parecer hoy es mi cumpleaños... -susurro con desinterés.

-Oh, felicidades! -Lo felicito y lo abrazo de una manera efusiva que casi termino tirándolos a ambos.

-Cualquier escusa te viene bien, ¿he?

-¿Que puedo decir? Me gusta abrazarte. -respondió sincero Jonah ganándose una ligera sonrisa del castaño.

-Jonah, volví a tener un sueño extraño con ese sujeto. ¿Que crees que signifique?

-Mm.. -lo pensó un poco y se tomo su tiempo para contestar. -Tal vez es tipo represente las cosas que quieres hacer, debe ser un mensaje de tu subconsciente.

"¿Entonces quiero casarme?" fue el pensamiento que invadió a Spencer, sin embargo no dijo nada... quería guardarse los detalles de ese sueño solo para él.

* * *

><p>-¿Todos están listos? -pregunto el castaño colocándose sus lentes especiales. Tardo unos segundos en escuchar la voz de sus compañeros por el transmisor en su oído.<p>

-Rajeev listo.

-Shanilla lista!

-Jonah a tu servicio!

-Lolo lista. -otros tantos mas dijeron su nombre, Spencer no les puso mucha atención ya que no los conocía.

-Bien, todos vamos ahora a la guarida de la cobra... -Todo estaba planeado y todos sabían que debían seguir sus indicaciones ya que él era el jefe de la operación. Se movió con agilidad entre las instalaciones de el centro de operaciones, hasta llegar a uno de los circuitos exteriores y conecto sus aparatos con rapidez.

-Necesito que me envíen la imagen de su sector. -ordeno y las imágenes empezaron a llegarle, podía abrirlas y ampliarlas frente a él con ayuda de sus "lentes". Marco los puntos donde quería que pusieran las descargas y las mando de regreso a cada uno. -Muy bien, vamos a darle esa patada eléctrica. Eso apagara a la bestia unos segundos, aprovechen ese tiempo para colocar las descargas y regresen a la zona segura antes de hacerlas detonar, tendremos solo poco tiempo antes de que la energía de reserva lo reanime y nos ataque así que... si alguien quiere decir algo hágalo ahora. -Todos se comunicaron con el compañero al que le querían decir algo mientras spencer daba los últimos ajustes.

-Spencer...

-¿que pasa Jonah? -pregunto viéndolo en la pantalla transmisora (para eso sirven los lentes también).

-Si algo pasa y no salgo con vida, quiero que sepas que te amo.

-...Jonah. La patada esta en cuenta regresiva. En 30 segundos...

-Si salimos con vida de aquí, te pediré que te cases conmigo. -Spencer se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, no sabia bien que responder estaba a punto de decir "si" cuando logro ver algo atraves de sus lentes. parecía ser una persona caminado hacia él.

-¿Quien es ese? -pregunto mientras se escuchaba un ruido y todo se volvía oscuro. -Hey! Forastero! -le grito a la persona que caminaba hacia él y que se había quedado repentinamente de pie. Se puso los lentes sobre la cabeza y corrió hacia la persona. -Vamos forastero, tenemos que salir de aquí. El lugar va a estallar!

-...

-¿Forastero? ¿Me escuchas? Mira, no se como llegaste aquí pero no voy a dejar que te mueras por nuestras detonaciones! -vio con detenimiento a la persona a la que le hablaba, era un chico de su edad de cabello negro que vestía de color blanco, algo extraño en realidad. Lo tomo del brazo e intento mover lo. -Vamos, la patada esta por terminar! -dijo con desesperación, si no se apuraba las detonaciones lo alcanzarían también. El ruido de las turbinas iniciando de nuevo sobresalto a spencer, la energía de reserva hizo que las luces volvieran, miro asustado en todas direcciones antes de sentir que su brazo era sujetado con fuerza.

-¿Donde están esos bastardos? -escucho la voz de un hombre con un ligero tono robotico, volteo hacia el que creía era un forastero y que ahora lo sujetaba del brazo.

-GLaDos... -susurro Spencer y todos sus compañeros lo escucharon atraves del transmisor.

-No es necesario que me lo digas, acabo de detectarlos. Sector 6, 7, 8, 12, 15, 17,22. -Y así como el moreno fue nombrando los sectores fueron estallando uno a uno, spencer trataba de soltarse pero era una tarea imposible.

-...! -No podía creerlo, la maquina se estaba estallando a si mismo.

-No creías que unas simples explosiones al rededor me sacarían de servicio ¿o si? -pregunto el moreno y todo al rededor empezó a moverse encerrándolos a ambos en una especie de gran cubo.

-Es una lastima, no llegaras a tu boda. -escucho la voz robotica del chico mientras empezaba a sentirse mareado.

Spencer no tardo mucho en desmayarse.

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones(?)<p>

[...]* -pongo eso porque hay una razón por la cual Spencer no recuerda cual es el color de ojos de Billy.

La madre de Spencer no es Jane, es una persona totalmente diferente.

0v0 Si les gusto son libres de comentar. si tienen dudas pueden preguntar.

Espero que les guste.

Saludos!

Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System..


End file.
